In many fields (e.g., medicine, manufacturing, veterinary science, scientific research, etc.), it can be useful to examine a subject and communicate the results of the examination to a different location. However, the speed at which the results can be sent to the different location can be quite slow. Mailing the results can take up to three to four days, and transporting the results over an Internet connection can take hours depending on the connection speed and the size of the file. In addition, the use of the Internet connection to download the results can cause other information being sent to be delayed or lost completely.
In many instances, the speed of transmission can be largely affected by the size of the file being sent containing the results. For example, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) study on a patient may include text and approximately 100 images, each of which may be 300 to 500 kilobytes (Kb) in size, leading to a study of 50 to 80 megabytes (Mb) total of data. A study of this size, especially if combined with other types of images from different modalities can prove difficult to transport in a timely fashion.
The ability to transfer such information in a timely fashion without data loss to a different location can be further hampered by the issue of keeping the information secure and confidential. Some systems include some form of security measure, such as the use of passwords. Password identification determines whether a user is authorized to gain access to a system. However, passwords can be insufficient mechanisms to maintain patient confidentiality from intruders who gain knowledge of a user's password to log onto a system and “man in the middle” attacks on the Internet. Other systems have employed point-to-point connections between sites and private networks, such as wide area networks (WANs). However, these systems are often inflexible and expensive since they can require customized installation and support for each site.